Stef and Callie- Unbreakable
by katt-inthe-hatt
Summary: Originally a one shot (bringing her home), but decided to just make this a series of Callie and Stef one shots and missing scenes because they are my favorites and have an obvious unbreakable bond.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm here to get my daughter." I said, looking over the woman who was taking care of my child instead of me. "Where is she?"

The woman, Helen I think, hesitated, but eventually answered me.

"If she's your daughter then why is she here with me?"

I quickly straightened my posture and squinted my eyes at the woman in confusion. "I don't need to explain that to you, but you can explain to _me_ what those keys that you're trying to hide behind your back are for."

When she didn't answer, I raised my eyebrow. I didn't have a very good feeling about this woman. I mean, she looked nice, but looks can be deceiving.

"She's in bed. I'll go get her." She finally said.

This caught my attention. "Why is she in bed? It's only eight. She's never asleep this early."

"She wasn't feeling well so she went to lay down." Helen replied.

"Not feeling well? What's wrong? Is she okay?" I quickly asked.

"Uh yeah. She's fine. I'll go get her."

I looked over at Elaine who just shrugged her shoulders at me. I watched as Helen went down the hall, turning towards a door to the left. I saw her reach back into her pocket for the keys she had just recently placed there and suddenly it all fell into place. She locked Callie in her room. As she unlocked the door, I could tell she was trying to do it so that I wouldn't notice, but oh I noticed.

"Did you LOCK my daughter in a room?" I yelled, walking through the door to where Helen was standing.

"I-" She began, but I just pushed past her to see Callie standing at the edge of the bed.

I got in front of her and cupped her face in my hands.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked, inspecting every inch of her for any sign's of injury.

Callie just nodded. I kissed her forehead before turning my attention to the woman, keeping a firm grip on Callie's hand.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you? She has a hard enough time trusting people and you locking her in a room doesn't help. She's a human being not an animal!" I yelled, not taking my eyes off of hers.

"Mrs. Foster, you have to understand-" Helen began before I cut her off.

"No. There's nothing to understand. You locked a child, one that you are supposed to be responsible for, in a room. Do you have _any_ idea what that can do to a child emotionally?"

"Her file referred to her as a flight risk I-" Helen mumbled.

Once again, I cut her off. I had no interest in her explanations. "Don't you _dare_ act like you know my daughter based off of the few words on that file. Callie doesn't have an evil bone in her body. Maybe if you would have taken, I don't know, _five minutes _to actually talk to her and get to know her, you would see all the good in her that I see every single day. I'm sorry for _you_. I'm sorry that you missed out on an opprotunity to get to know an amazing, intelligent, caring, and strong girl."

Helen just looked at me and I knew that she had nothing else to say. What could she say? I let go of Callie's hand and picked her bag up off the ground.

"Come on, love. Let's go home." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, sliding past Helen who had not moved.

Once we got to the front door, I stopped and turned towards Elaine. "If she doesn't get her fostering license taken away I will talk to some people at work and make sure she gets it taken away and put in jail for child abuse."

Callie and I walked towards the car in silence. Once I put her bag in the back seat, I stood in front of her. I pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing my hands through her hair.

"It took all the strength in the world for me to not arrest that woman on the spot." I said.

"You didn't have to do all that for me." Callie responded.

"Oh yes I did. She chose the wrong mama to mess with. No one does that to my babies." I said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"It's fine, Stef." Callie mumbled back.

"Callie, this isn't fine. What she did wasn't right." I responded.

"I've been in worse homes. This wasn't that bad." She said.

I pulled away and made sure I was looking into her eyes before I spoke again. "Callie, love, I don't want you to ever think that locking you up was okay. You shouldn't have been treated like that. Don't you ever think you deserve to be because of what your file says. You are more then that file. Do you understand?"

Callie nodded.

"I love you, Callie. I'll keep fighting for you no matter what. I promise." I said, wiping some hair off of her face.

"I love you too." Callie replied, letting out a small smile.

I opened the passenger seat door and guided Callie to sit down. "Okay, slug a bug. It's been a long night and everyone misses you like crazy. Let's bring you home."


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home from the courthouse was a relatively silent one. Both Stef and Lena had stopped trying to make conversation when they could tell that Callie was not up for it at the time. As Stef pulled into the driveway, Callie quickly got out of the car and began towards the house. Lena had her hand on the door handle to go and run after her, but stopped when she felt Stef's hand on her shoulder. Lena turned to look at Stef.

"Just give her a little bit of space. She need's it right now. I don't think we should force her to talk at the moment." Stef said.

Lena let out a sigh and rested her head against the head rest. Stef unbuckled her seatbelt and gently leaned over to kiss Lena's cheek. Lena smiled and turned her head to face Stef's and planted a small kiss on her lips. After realizing they had been in the car longer than they had planned, they made their way inside. Lena went to start dinner as Stef went to check up on the kids. She saw Jude and Jesus playing video games in the den, Brandon sitting in front of his keyboard and Mariana on her laptop. She began to feel worried when she couldn't find Callie. Maybe her and Lena should have run after her before considering all of the emotions she must be feeling. Stef continued looking around the house until she saw through the patio door that Callie was on the back porch. A wave of relief radiated throughout Stef's body as she slid through the door to outside. Callie was sitting on the bench plucking a few strings on her guitar, but Stef could tell that her mind was elsewhere. She quietly made her way to the bench and sat down next to her. Callie wasn't looking, but she had a pretty good idea as to who was sitting by her. She slowly turned her head to face Stef.

"Hi, sweets." Stef smiled gently.

"Hi." Callie said in such a low voice it was almost impossible to hear.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Stef asked.

"Just the trial." Callie answered.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the outcome that you wanted or deserved, but I'm proud of you." Stef said, putting her hand on Callie's back.

"Proud of me?" Callie asked with confusion.

"You stayed true to yourself. You told the truth, even though you knew what would happen if you did. You did it for you and no one else, and that took a lot of courage on your part." Stef explained.

Callie shrugged her shoulders. She knew it was dumb to be upset because like Stef said, she did know what would happen if she said it was not consentual, but that didn't stop the whole situation from being pretty crappy.

Stef pushed a piece of Callie's hair behind her ear and began speaking again. "It's totally normal to be feeling dissapointed. You have every right to. Just know that you are so brave."

"I don't think I'm dissapointed really. I'm just angry, I guess." Callie responded.

"Angry about what, my love?" Stef asked.

"Just the whole situation. That Liam got away with what he did to me. That people don't believe me." Callie looked down at her guitar in her lap and let out a sigh.

"I believe you. And Mama believes you. And everyone else in this house. I know it sucks that he wasn't put away. There's nothing I wanted more than to see him get what he deserves, but sometimes life doesn't always go the way we want it to. I believe in karma and I do believe that it will come around and bite him in the ass." Stef assured.

Callie didn't respond. Stef began again. "You know, if you're not up to it, we can push the wedding back."

Callie looked up at Stef. "No you don't have to do that."

"It's no big deal love. You're well being is more important. I mean, either way Lena and I will get married." Stef said with a small smile.

"I don't want you to move your wedding because of me, Stef. You've already planned everything out and everyone is already here. I'll be fine. It'll be a nice way to get my mind off of it." Callie responded.

"You sure, love?" Stef asked again.

"Yes. I promise. You guys deserve this day more than anyone else. I don't want to ruin it." Callie said, letting a smile escape her lips.

Stef smiled back and wrapped her arms around Callie and pulled her close. "Thank you, sweets. That means a lot. I just want you to know how happy we are that you and Jude are here for it. It definitely wouldn't be the same without you guys."

Callie wrapped her arms around Stef and embraced the hug. "I'm glad we're here for it too."

Stef pulled away and held Callie away from her. "That boy better pray he never see's me again. He messes with my baby girl, he messes with me."

Callie felt a rush of warmth throughout her entire body at the words that Stef had just said. She smiled at her foster mom.

"Will you play me something? I'd love to hear you play." Stef asked.

Callie nodded and picked up her guitar and began strumming a song. Stef smiled and so did Callie as they both forgot what had happened earlier and enjoyed the moment together in happiness.

**So I decided to just maybe do some one shots/missing scenes of Callie and Stef because why not. What do you guys think? This is the scene that we didn't see in I do about Stef checking in with Callie about moving the wedding. Leave any requests, please! By the way, I'll be updating safe haven by tomorrow or wednesday. :) xoxo**


End file.
